onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
Archives/Global/2018/01
Current Edition: n/a Note: all times according to EST |-|31/01= Updates # New Skin on Sale! #:New skin of Inugami: Defiant Stand will be on sale from Jan. 31st 2:30 AM to Feb. 7th 2:30 AM EST! And you'll get 20% off during this time! Dear Onmyoji, how about making your Inugami special? # New Packs on Sale for Beginners! #* Amulet Value Pack (Price: 50 S-Jade) #*:Pack contains: #*#Mystery Amulet x8 #*#Coin x50,000 #* Moonlight Blossom Pack (Price: 50 S-Jade) #*:Pack contains: #*# Skin of Yuki Onna: Moonlight Blossom #*# Daily rewards for 7 days: Jade x100 Optimizations and Bugs Fixed :Fixed language and technical bugs. |-|24/01= Unscheduled Update #Friend Gift Bag Max Limit Change #: Limit has been changed to 5. Update Content # New events are released! ## Let's Share, Onmyoji! #:Event ending time: Feb. 14th 23:59 EST ##:The Chinese, Japanese, Thai versions of Onmyoji have been downloaded over 200+ million times worldwide and was widely received in these areas. We'd like to share the wonders of the Heian world with everyone and let more Onmyoji join this fantastic journey! ##:During the event, sharing via Facebook or Twitter daily will grant Jade rewards! See in-game for more details. ## Facebook Like Event! ##:Event time: Jan. 25th 00:00 - Feb. 25th 23:59 EST #:Have you joined the official Onmyoji community yet? Kohaku invites you to like us on Facebook to stay up-to-date with all the latest news and events. Join the English community, participate in amazing Fanpage Events and claim wonderful rewards! ## Advanced Summons Event ##:Event time: Jan. 25th 00:00 - Feb. 24th 23:59 EST ##:Dear Onmyoji, did you join the official website's Advance Summon Event between Jan. 4 to Jan. 24? If you did, log in to your Facebook account to claim your shikigami! Your beloved shikigami is waiting for you. # Onmyoji Community Warm Up! ## Doujin feature online! ##:Doujin brings you more! Here you can enjoy the Doujin content of onmyoji global players and also you could upload your own Doujin works :) ## Strategy Guide tells you more! ##:Wanna know how to make your lovely shikigami become more powerful or what souls you should equip? Check out the strategy guide for the answer to these question and more! Hit Shikigami -> Comment -> Strategy for more. # New Packs on Sale! #* EXP Boost Pack #*:Pack contains: #*# EXP daruma x2 #*# Grade 6 Moon x1 #*# Daily rewards for 3 days:1-hour 100% EXP Bonus x1 #* Grade Daruma Pack #*:Pack contains: #*# G4 Grade Daruma x1 #*# Daily rewards for 5 days: G2 Grade DarumaX1 #* Coin Boost Pack #*:Pack contains: #*# Coin x300,000 #*# Evo Drop Bonus x1 #*# Daily rewards for 7 days: Coin x50,000 Optimizations and Bugs Fixed # Added access permission notices for Android devices #:Explained details for each access permission of Android devices. # Fixed language and technical bugs. |-|20/01= Update Content #Big Changes to the Guild Feature ##Modified the guild interface. ##Added a level upgrading system for Guilds. #:Guild leaders can now use a certain amount of Guild Medals to level up the guild when the guild construction progress reaches the level-up requirements. #Added Group Quests. #:Complete Group Quests to get plenty of rewards and to increase the construction progress of your guild. #Added the Guild currency "Feat" and the Feat Shop in the Shrine. #:Complete Group Quests to get Feat and use Feat to exchange for rewards such as Mystery Amulets, Souls and more. #Added Guild Achievements. #:Complete guild achievements to get achievement points. Points are used to upgrade the Guild Achievement Level. The higher the level, the better rewards for the guild. #The original guild Shrine has been changed to "Guild Gifts". #Added Guild Makeover to let you customize your guild. #:The Leader and officers can now select and change the Guild Frame and Insignia. #:The insignia will be displayed as a particular mark of Guild on the Map. #:Some Guild Frames and Insignia are locked and can be unlocked by completing different Guild Achievements. Shikigami Skill Balance Adjustments #The skill "Recovery" of Sakura has been modified as below: #:Sakura will recover the HP of an ally by 5% their max HP when they take an action. And has a 5% chance of recovering an extra 5% HP. #:Lv. 2 The chance of triggering HP recovery increases to 10%. #:Lv. 3 The chance of triggering HP recovery increases to 15%. #:Lv. 4 The chance of triggering HP recovery increases to 20%. #:Lv. 5 HP restored increases to 7%. #The skill "Lantern Support" of Aoandon has been modified as below: #:At the beginning of an ally's turn, Aoandon has a 10% chance of lighting her Lantern for the ally for 1 turn. Using skills under the Lantern's effect costs no orbs. #:Lv. 2 Trigger chance increases to 12% #:Lv. 3 Trigger chance increases to 14% #:Lv. 4 Trigger chance increases to 16% #:Lv. 5 Trigger chance increases to 40% but reduces by 3% for each orb you have. #The skills "Tile Fling" and "Change of Luck" have been modified as below: #;Tile Fling #:Jikikaeru throws a number of mahjong tiles at a target based on the dice he rolled, dealing damage equal to 49% of his ATK for each tile. #:Lv. 2 Skill damage increases by 5%. #:Lv. 3 Skill damage increases by 5%. #:Lv. 4 Skill damage increases by 5%. #:Lv. 5 Skill damage increases by 5%. #;Change of Luck #:When Jikikaeru is KO'd, he uses Tile Fling on all enemies without spending any orbs. Revives Jikikaeru immediately if there are equal numbers among the dice he throws, and restores his HP by 10% x the minimum equaled number. CD: The maximum equaled number. #The skills "Bamboo Blast" and "Bamboo Shelter" have been modified as below: #;Bamboo Blast #:Kanko channels magic into his bamboo pipe, spending 10% of his current HP. He shoots lightning at 1 enemy, dealing damage equal to 155% of his ATK with a 40% chance of removing 1 orb from his opponent. Chance increases to 80% when launching a critical hit. #:Lv. 2 Skill damage increases by 5%. #:Lv. 3 Skill damage increases by 5%. #:Lv. 4 Skill damage increases by 5%. #:Lv. 5 Skill damage increases by 5%. #;Bamboo Shelter #:Kanko hides in his bamboo pipe to take shelter from attacks and recharges his power. The bamboo pipe inherits 15% of Kanko's max HP and 200% of his DEF. If the pipe is destroyed, Daze is inflicted on Kanko for 1 turn. Kanko can hide in his bamboo pipe consecutive times, but the pipe's HP does not refresh. Each additional turn Kanko hides in his pipe increases the damage of his next attack by 100% to a maximum of 500%. #:Lv. 2 Increases bamboo pipe's HP to 20% of Kanko's max HP #:Lv. 3 Increases bamboo pipe's HP to 25% of Kanko's max HP #:Lv. 4 Increases his Effect RES by 100% when he hides in his bamboo pipe. Optimizations and Bugs Fixed #Optimized the Bio interface of all Shikigami. #Language and technical bugs fixed.